livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Anakin and Sherry relationship
Anakin and Sherry are childhood friends and crushes. Anakin knew Sherry liked him when she would lay on his shoulder and fall asleep. History Anakin and Sherry were born on the same day on the same time. They met when they were babies Claire had taken Anakin to Megan's house a few times and the two bonded quickly. Though as they both chatted for an hour Anakin and Sherry had already began to have feelings for each other which Claire and Megan knew about after a long time. Over the years since they met Anakin and Sherry feelings for each other grew more and more. When Anakin moved in with his cousins Sherry was deeply heart broken because she waited to long to tell Anakin how she felt. Sherry kept Anakin's old jacket he left for her when he moved so that he could always be with her even if she wore his jacket. Trademarks *'Color '- Blue - ''Anakin and Sherry's favorite color. They also wore blue shirts when they met. *'Birth month '- ''April ''- Both Anakin and Sherry were born in April on the same day and time. *'Sport''' - Football - They both like college and professional football as their favorite teams are the Ohio State Buckeyes, the Cleveland Browns and Geen Bay Packers. Anakin told Sherry he always wanted to play football, but couldn't until he was older. *'Location - 'Steven's Point - The duo reunite after Sherry moves from Green Bay. *'Music '- Country - Sherry and Anakin have a passion for country music as Anakin cites Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert as his favorite artists. *'Favorite Song' - White Liar - ''Anakin and Sherry both consider this their favorite song in the world. *'Dream School''' - ''Ohio State University - ''Anakin and Sherry's dreamed of going to school togther though Anakin has already went to college, but without Sherry. Trivia *Both Anakin and Sherry are autistic. *While they were kids they would always sit next to each other and from there on both Claire and Megan knew they liked each other. *Sherry went on vacation with Anakin to California. *While on the first night of vacation Anakin slept on Sherry's shoulder letting her know he likes her back. *Anakin told Sherry about his MMA career and she was a little scared, but he also told her he retired. *After Anakin realizes his heart belonged to Sherry he didn't wait to tell her how he felt about her. *They were at Ohio State University at the same time. *When Sherry was sick and asleep Anakin held her hand. *They both have been listening to We're on Fire by Airplane Man. *Anakin found out while he was dating Jordan it broke Sherry's heart because he knew she liked him. *Sherry was in the hospital visiting Anakin when he was ill and was about to die. *One day while Sherry was doing something she fell and sprained her hand so Anakin took care of her until it felt better. Anakin felt guilty like he did it, but Sherry used her non-sprained hand to hold his hand and told him it's not his fault and that she loves him. *For their 4 month anniversary Anakin got Sherry a head band that says love. *Both of them dislike Valentine's Day. *Sherry has kissed Anakin on the cheek while he was over at her house. *They knew each other since they were babies. *Before Anakin moved in with his cousins he gave Sherry his old jacket because he didn't want her to feel lonely without him and that he doesn't want her freezing to death. *Sometimes they go see a movie or play video games. *Anakin shares his jet bike with Sherry and he repainted it blue with and added some hearts on there with their A and S on it. *They've never fought once which is strange because every couple fights. *Anakin has been trying to restrain himself from punching the wall every time he gets angry. *At the age of 14 Anakin gave Sherry her nickname Share bear. *When they were 15 years old Sherry kissed Anakin on the cheek. Category:Blog posts